List of Transformers on Shattered Glass Earth (SG)
History Shattered Glass Ark|link=Ark (SG)]] The Ark was constructed at the design and direction of Emperor Prime for the primary purpose of attacking Earth. The Nemesis was built by the Decepticons to pursue the Autobots before they can attack modern-day Earth. The Ark was completed in 2010, and successfully launched before Cybertron entered the Plait Expanse. However, during its trip to Earth the Ark was boarded by Scourge, who attacked Prime on the bridge, causing the Ark to crash into Arizona Bay. When the Autobots were ready to begin their invasion, they sent a full-out attack against Polyhex to try to prevent the Decepticons from following them in their interceptor. Megatron led the defense of Polyhex, allowing the Nemesis to launch, and then pursued in a smaller shuttle, catching up with the Nemesis on Earth days after the other Decepticons arrived in Earth's orbit. The Nemesis remained for a time in Shattered Glass Earth's orbit, commanded by Megatron. In 2012, General Flagg used GODS system to cripple the Nemesis and knock it out of Earth's orbit, causing it to crash into Mount St. Hilary. By 2016, Stellar Spanner and Junkion Spacefold technology once again allowed easy transport between Cybertron and Earth, and the rosters are now much more fluid. The Decepticons have also since built a city that was attacked last in 2016. Autobots Crew of the Ark The following Autobots were on board the Ark when it crashed on Earth in 2010: * Optimus Prime (SG) - Leader - played by Bzero * Jetfire (SG) - played by SpikeWitwicky * Jazz (SG) - played by SpikeWitwicky and bzero - exiled from the Autobots * Beachcomber (SG) - @emitted by SpikeWitwicky * Big Daddy - Highway Reconnaissance - available * Bluestreak (SG) - @emited by SpikeWitwicky * Blurr (SG) - played by Bzero and doomflower * Brawn (SG) (played by Bzero, but Available) * Blurr (SG) - formerly Played by Doomflower; now available * Gears (SG) (played by Bzero, but Available) * Hound (SG) - played by Bzero, but available for temping - Now on Cybertron * Huffer (SG) - played by IceSpark * Mirage (SG) (played by Bzero, but Available) * Prowl (SG) - temped by bzero * Rewind (SG) - Jetfire's archivist * Rodimus - arrived from an escape pod to join Emperor Prime's invasion of Autobot City (temped by Double0Snake). * Seaspray (SG) * Slamdance (SG) - Jetfire's archivist * Tasinia (SG) - played by AbsyntheNocturne - MIA * Side Burn - (played by Bzero, but Available) * Stormfront (SG) - played by Dust Devil * Director Alert (SG) - played by Bzero, but available for temping * Growler (SG) - played by Sydney * Perceptor (SG) - played by Bzero, but available for temping * Sunstreaker (SG) (Available) * Trailbreaker (SG) - played by SpikeWitwicky, currently back on Cybertron They joined the following Autobots already on Earth: * Goldbug (SG) - played by Bzero, but available for temping * Snoop (SG) - played by Icespark With the activation of the Stellar Spanner, the following Autobots joined those on Earth: * Cosmos (SG) - (played by Bzero, but Available) * Cuffs (SG) - played by horsetuna * Perceptor (SG) - killed by Magnus (SG) * Elita-One (SG) - arrived to join Emperor Prime's invasion of Autobot City (temped by Bzero). Decepticons Nemesis Crew ;When the Nemesis took off to stop the Ark, the crew consisted of * Shockwave (SG) - played by Dean - Nemesis commander in Megatron's absense * Deathsaurus (SG) - temped by bzero * Scourge (SG) - played by Shebakoby * Prof. Astrotrain - played by CalihexInmate * Kickback (SG) - played by Bzero, and CounterMatt - Killed by Emperor Prime * Reflector (SG) - played by Bzero, believed killed by Junkions * Scourge (SG) - played by Scourge * Deathsaurus (SG) - played by Bzero, but available for temping * Bombshell (SG) (Available, played by Bzero) * Dinosaurer (SG) - played by Bzero, but available for temping * Shrapnel (SG) (Available) - Killed by Emperor Prime * Slugslinger - available * Sunder (SG) - played by Shebakoby * The other Sweeps (SG), minus Plunder, who acquired a spacefold drive and returned to Cybertron ;They joined the following Decepticons already on Earth: * Ravage (SG) - played by Carrie * Skyfire (SG) - played by Carrie * Slickspin (SG) - played by Dean ;Decepticon Shuttle : Megatron and Octane arrived later in a shuttle with Motormaster (SG), Rumble, and Laserbeak having escaped Cybertron just before it entered the Plait Expanse. * Megatron - played by Colchek * Motormaster (SG) - temped by bzero, but available * Octane - played by ZGilley * Rumble - temped by bzero and Doomflower Decepticon allies * Henri Arkeville - temped by bzero, but available * Sephie Beller - temped by Carrie MIA * Laserbeak - believed killed by Junkions See also * Earth-based Transformers (SG) Category:SG-Decepticons Category:SG-Autobots Category:Earth Category:Shattered Glass